Valentine Madness Part One
by x se
Summary: The first part in my Valentines Themed Series of One-Shots. This one's in Cody's POV!


**_Valentine Madness Part One: CODY

* * *

_**

**Summary: The first part in my Valentines Themed Series of One-Shots.**

**Hey. Sevetenks here. Chances are, since I can't even finish part 2, this is all you'll see of this series… Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chimon: We own Zilch.**

**

* * *

Part 1: CODY**

Hello. My name is Iori "Cody" Hida. It's been two years since the defeat of Malo Myotismon. But that is not important. My current objective is what's important. It all began a few months ago…

_"Class…?" stammered Mrs. Fujikawa. I glanced up from my book, class wasn't to start for another hour. What could she possibly need to interrupt my book reading? Oh, that was a rude thought… But I promised TK I'd have this read by when I see him after school to tell him what I thought…"Wait. Not everyone is here yet, never mind…"_

_Well that was odd. Couldn't she have still announced whatever it was? Ah well… I pick up the manuscript of TK's short story. He's going to send it to a company that's making a book with many short stories by teenagers. Though I have a sneaking suspicion its more to impress his girlfriend…_

_I pick up the story again and begin to read it._

**_Takru the warrior of Hope brandished his sword as he stared down the evil clown, Pedinom. Takru's best friend Magna, a fierce warrior and an angel, glared at Pedinom. _**

_"**You shall pay for what you have done!" boomed Magna. **_

_"**Hah!" replied Pedinom as he held out the dolls that held the souls of Takru's friends. "You can't do anything while I have these!"**_

_"Class…?" stammered Mrs. Fujikawa again. I glanced up and saw everyone was sitting in their seats. A girl walked in shyly behind Mrs. Fujikawa. She had brown hair, two pig-tails going down to her waist, black eyes, a brown shirt with yellow sleeves, jeans, and sandals. She was very tan, and had a perfect face. She was… Perfect. Oh no… I think this is what's called a "crush"… "This is Rosa Chicoros. She comes from Mexico and is one of those Digidestined. Say a little about yourself child…"_

_"Um… Hi… I'm Rosa…" stammered the girl, her cute tan face getting redde- WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? "Yeah, I'm a Digidestined… My partner Gotsumon was one of the few Digimon that didn't go back to the Digital World…"_

_"Oh!" exclaimed Mrs. Fujikawa, pointing to me. My cheeks immediately heat up. "Cody over there is also one of the Digidestined. Why don't you sit next to him? I'm sure you'll be great friends!"_

_"Okay…" mumbled Rosa as she walked over and sat down next to me. She smiled at me and I knew it then. Not only did I completely forget about TK's book, I had to go talk to someone about this after school._

And then about a month later. Rosa and I had become great friends, same with Armadillomon and Gotsumon. We were leaving school that day…

_"Okay then…" said Rosa. We plopped down on the grass outside the classroom. It was a common thing we did after school, cloud watching. We did it for half an hour, then I went for Kendo practice and Rosa went home. "That one looks like Wormmon!"_

_"Yeah it does…" I agreed, tilting my head to see. Suddenly, my D-Terminal went off, so I picked it up and glanced at it. My grandfather called Davis and told him to e-mail me to tell me that Kendo practice is off. "Well, for once I don't have Kendo practice."_

_"Really?" exclaimed Rosa in excitement. I raise my eyebrow. She has never, ever raised her voice in any way since we've met. "We can do something after school then, come on!"_

_And with that, she stood up, brushed herself off, grabbed my wrist and off we went! Oh yes, I probably forgot to mention that Rosa is very strong due to lots of rock climbing… That's going to leave a bruise…_

_"Here we are…" stammered Rosa, her cheeks were flaming. I realize we're holding hands so both of us are now blushing. We're still holding hands, and in unison we pull away. I look up._

_"Movie…?" I said in confusion._

_"Yeah!" chirped Rosa. "There's this scary movie I wanted to see, but I've been too chicken to go alone, and whenever you're around I feel I can do anything, and since you don't have Kendo today I wanted to bring us but if you don't want to I understand-"_

_"Sounds like fun." I interrupted. Her face lit up into the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her. "But only if I pay."_

_Despite the fact that she turned a deeper red, and refused quite a few times, I paid for the movie and popcorn, she got the drinks though, and together we sat down in the middle row._

_On the screen, a monster appeared and slashed through a person. I have seen similar things, I did some weird things after father died, but obviously Rosa had not, because much to my secret enjoyment, she clung to me for the remainder of the movie._

And that was the first time Rosa and I did something together, and we have done more things together since, though that is a treasured memory to me. Now then… Upamon in my arms, I am approaching my dear friend Yolie's house, she and Mimi have agreed to help me prepare for the task at hand. I just hope this isn't a bad idea…

"Who is it?" comes Mimi's voice from the other side of Yolie's door. I gulp. I can still turn back! It's not to late!

"Cody…" I stammered out. The door opened, I was pulled in, and it was closed in seconds. I look around frantically, regret filling my find. Fear too. What have I sentenced myself to?

"Good! You're here!" chirped Yolie happily. "Now we already have your tux, the flowers, and-"

"I haven't asked yet." I said dully. The two girls stared at me like I was insane.

"DUH!" they yelled in unison. "You need so much more then just this-" Mimi motioned to the bouquet and tux. "For your first dance!"

"And if she says no?" I asked, keeping a blank face.

"You'd be shattered, and that won't happen!" Yolie exclaimed with a grin. I sighed, knowing chances are the first part of her statement was correct.

"Do I need to wear the tuxedo to ask her?" I asked after they finished sticking me in it.

"Weeeell…" said Yolie. "Alright, I guess not."

"But you better hurry before someone else asks her." Added Mimi. "You little guys have this Valentines Dance a week before we do, heck half of the people don't have dates yet. No go on, go get her!"

And they shoved me out of there just like that. Clutching the bouquet of daisies, her favorite flower, I slowly walked out of the Inoue store, to see Armadillomon grinning at me.

"Why don't we use the Digi-Egg o' Reliability? I can fly in that form, and we can show up in style!" chirped my partner with a grin. I was about to refuse when he continued. "She might be impressed."

My reply: "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

So there we were, a boy, some flowers and chocolates, and a flying submarine. In the sky, heading towards a house, one of the few in the city, with the hopes of getting a date. What has become of me?

"We're here!" exclaimed Submarimon. He opened up his capsule, where I was, so I could stand up. We were right outside Rosa's window. I gulped and tapped on it. She opened it.

"Cody…?" she stammered in confusion. Man she's prett- I HAVE A MISSION! DON'T GET SAPPY NOW!

"W-Will y-y-you c-c-com t-t-t-to the J-Junior V-V-V-Valent-t-tine D-Dance w-w-with m-m-m-me…?" I splutter out, holding the flowers out, which she took and put to the side.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Oh, I understand, it's oka- Wait… YOU WILL?" This day is the best ever. Best day ever I mean.

"Mmhmm!" she replied giddily. "It's later tonight, si?"

"Yeah…" I stammered, still in shock.

"Okay! I'll see you at school then!" with that, she gave me a peck on the cheek and ran into her room. I fell back into Submarimon's capsule, touching my cheek.

"I'll get you back to Yolie's…" mumbled my Digimon, taking in my silence. When we arrived, he returned to Armadillomon and pushed me roughly inside.

"How'd it go?" asked Yolie as I stumbled into her.

"O-Okay… She said y-yes…" I spluttered out, still blushing.

"EEEEIIIIIII!" squealed Mimi and Yolie happily. "Now we got some more tuxxes for you to try on, so if you would just come this way…"

I smile as they drag me away. For tonight, Rosa shall be in my arms, and we will be dancing to the music… I hope it isn't too loud, or I'll go deaf between that and Yolie and Mimi's screeching…

* * *

**Woot. Like it, hate it, etc? Tell me! **

**Well, either way, Happy Valentines Day!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
